


【A3!／みすかず】新年（CWT53無料）

by Yuki_guo



Series: A3!／みすかず [8]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_guo/pseuds/Yuki_guo
Summary: ＋與實際遊戲人物無關＋未交往～～～！＋本文為CWT53無料，網路上全文公佈內容。
Relationships: みすかず, 三一
Series: A3!／みすかず [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480187
Kudos: 1





	【A3!／みすかず】新年（CWT53無料）

平時安靜無聲的深夜被新年將至的吵鬧喧囂給取代，而滿開劇團中除了幾位已經回到實家與家人團聚的成員以外，其他人大多都待在起居室中，一邊看著電視、一邊等待新年的到來。

「——新年快樂！」

紅白歌合戰與今年都在一如往常的大聲倒數中結束，立花泉開心地恭賀著，順勢提出了滿開劇團在新年後的第一個活動。

「等幾天後，綴くん他們都回到宿舍，大家一起去神社參拜吧！」  
「聽起來很不錯呢。」  
「大家一起的話一定會很好玩！好期待啊！」

在場的眾人紛紛同意了這個臨時提議，甚至馬上討論起了其他的活動，熱鬧的氣氛持續了好一陣子才被督促著該各自回到寢室休息。

「かず還不去睡嗎～」

斑鳩三角打了個小小的哈欠，窩在沙發角落問了一旁看來精神還很好的三好一成。平常在古市左京的嚴格控管之下，大部分的人都不太會在外玩到太晚，何況還有各組排練等等的事項，非必要的話就寢時間都還算早。

大概是常常參與各種活動，而且美術作品也常需要熬夜製作，已經跨越零點的深夜，三好一成仍然毫無倦態。

在斑鳩三角因為打哈欠而有些模糊的視線中，對方閃著光芒的雙眸像是佈滿星屑一般閃爍著滿滿的三角形，他見狀笑了出來，甜膩的好似粉色糖漿傾瀉而下。

對方則是勾起了一抹微笑，食指抵在唇上示意對方、眨了下右眼，明明是早已無人的起居室，三好一成的氣音卻像是雪屑飄盪一般，清楚傳達到斑鳩三角的耳裡。

「すみ！我們兩個偷偷去新年參拜吧～☆」

＊

冬季的深夜時不時刮起銳利的寒風，三好一成在高領毛衣外多加了一件大衣。他站在燈光早已全暗的宿舍門口，能夠清楚看見自己的影子透過一旁路燈和煦地照耀、與斑鳩三角的有一點距離。老實說三好一成沒有想到斑鳩三角會答應這場臨時起意的約會，卻又覺得在那一刻無論是什麼樣的要求對方都會順著他。

想到這點，凜冽的低溫似乎也沒那麼讓人不耐了，三好一成讓步調緩下來、與斑鳩三角的配合，而自己在空中隨意搖晃的手則是悄悄被對方勾住，冰涼貼上了他的指尖，扣住他的手掌不放。

他聽見斑鳩三角輕快地哼著歌曲，心情也跟著飄揚了起來。半垂的眼簾掩蓋住帶著笑意的翠綠色雙眸，他想自己大概是特別喜歡這樣的相處模式——寧靜的、只有兩個人的、沉默卻很舒適的樣子。

＊

最近的神社並沒有離得很遠，所以他們選擇步行過去。儘管是深夜時分，選擇在新年的第一時間來到神社參拜的人仍然不少，甚至有不少男女盛裝打扮地穿著傳統服飾前來。三好一成拉著正要直接走過鳥居的斑鳩三角，表示要先在神社入口行禮才行。

他們鞠躬行禮，這次換三好一成主動牽起對方的手、將兩人帶到了參道的側邊。看到斑鳩三角眼底滿滿的疑惑，主動解釋了不走在參道中央的原因。

「中間是給神明走的道路喔！すみ以前有跟誰來參拜過嗎？」  
「小時候好像有跟爺爺來過……啊！平常偶爾找不到三角形的時候，也能看到巷口的貓咪在這裡休息～」

熱鬧的人群與攤位讓那些細密的話語變得模糊不清，像是再不緊抓住便會消逝而去，三好一成看著被寒風凍紅了鼻頭，眉頭微垂的斑鳩三角，內心不知如何釋懷的情緒越加擾人。

他用力地搖了搖頭，甩開了心中在意著的那個想法，以突如其來的高漲情緒說著一些無關緊要的話。

那是他的壞習慣，在不知道怎麼應對的時候生硬地轉折，如果被問起就說是一時興起，帶點撒嬌意味的瞞混過去便行了。

或許是他們來的時間算晚，聚集在手水舍的人並不多，簡單地照著慣例洗手、漱口，最後再洗一次手，冰涼的清水沿著杓炳流淌手心時，他忍不住顫了下身體。

斑鳩三角見狀將層層圍巾解下，仔細地圍在他冰涼的脖頸上。專注在手上的動作讓三好一成一時說不出任何話，只能眨著如綠寶石般的眼睛、任由對方不太流利的將圍巾給繫好。

「好了～這樣かず就不會冷了～」

三好一成能夠感受到斑鳩三角的體溫似乎還存留在柔軟的布料裏頭，半埋在圍巾裡的嘴角悄悄勾起，卻又因為那抹情緒如烏雲般籠罩而滑落。

他抓住對方手臂大聲喊著要拍照，並不知道身旁的人視線始終流連在自己身上。

「すみ、要拍囉！チーズ——！」

＊

接下來的新年參拜他幾乎都沒什麼印象了。鞠躬、拍手，以及投入的香油錢數目都像是日復一日在時間中流逝的季節一般，努力回想仍舊難以記起。而只有三好一成本人清楚，那不過是太過於注意對方的想法而造成的副作用。

他拙劣的、欲蓋彌彰的喜歡，彷彿一眼就能被斑鳩三角那糖蜜般的雙眸給看穿，在日常的黏膩平凡中被一點一滴溶解，從天而墜的落盡心底的水池泛起漣漪。

而對方的種種行為——例如緊密的牽手、靠得過近的身子，以及一圈圈被繫上的圍巾——卻讓他猜不透，那究竟是特別的朋友專屬的親密，亦或是三好一成所渴望的、更上一層的關係呢？

他不敢問而只得旁敲側擊，並在對方察覺到了什麼的瞬間佯裝沒事地勾起微笑轉移話題。

他害怕自己聽到的，是與內心完全相反的答案。

＊

最後他們找到了一個沒什麼人的角落並肩而坐，裝著熱麻糬的紙盒冒著白煙，斑鳩三角心急地先吃了一口，慌張吐氣的模樣讓三好一成忍不住笑了出來。

參拜之後馬上去求的御神籤仍然安放在兩人各自的口袋裡頭，說好晚些再一起打開。一時興起與斑鳩三角訂下的約定現在依舊在腦袋裡迴盪著覆誦，彷彿只要一直不停回放，便能降緩陌生的羞恥感從四肢渲染到臉部的速度。

『如果抽到了大吉，就和すみ講一個秘密。』

逗留在神社的人似乎有逐漸減少的趨勢，三好一成的視線沒有對焦在任何攤位上、心不在焉地將已經涼掉卻依然綿密的麻糬給吃完。不小心陷入自己的思考之中，他故作鎮定地轉身，吐出的句子卻不到一半便被強制終止。

「すみー！是不是該打開籤、」

斑鳩三角軟綿的唇瓣帶著深冬的涼意率先貼上來，在他還沒有意識任何事情前，將那抹溫度烙印在他早已習慣笑臉對人而勾起的嘴角上。

沒有任何人注意到的昏暗一隅，人群的喧囂與新年的燈火都如隔世一般遙遠，徒剩他因緊張而大聲喊叫的心跳和對方乾澀卻柔軟到好像將要化掉的嘴唇，肆意地渲染在他被冷風吹得近乎沒有知覺的肌膚上。

斑鳩三角退了開來，雙眸中是三好一成所無法理解的情緒，他突然有些想哭，為了一個乞求過久卻突如其來的吻。他想要問，關於對方的一切，或是任何親吻的理由，但斑鳩三角只是擒著一抹過於好看的微笑，張開了雙臂的動作讓他噤了聲。

「かず、おいで～」

他湊上前去，緊環住了斑鳩三角精瘦的腰部，能夠感受到白霧透過對方的氣息噴灑在耳後，而那樣軟綿卻堅定的聲音就在身旁，緊擁著不安的自己。

「現在我要告訴かず一個秘密！」  
「我啊～超級超級喜歡かず的。」  
「かず是夏組的夥伴、是最特別的朋友，也是、嗯……」

這一瞬間的停頓便足以讓三好一成胸口糾結得疼痛，他心想對方抽到了大吉，想講的事卻與自己的心意有著微妙的差別，不知道自己的籤運如何，能不能如願讓一切成真。

「我也最喜歡すみ！不只是朋友……而是更進一步的、是戀人的那種喜歡！」

那抹令人留戀的吻給了三好一成勇氣，他知道自己不能不說出口，對於壓抑在心底過久的這份情感，必須要好好的、清楚的說給斑鳩三角聽才行。

他緊張的等待著對方的回應， 卻只聽到壓低了的嗓音飄然地、如雪般墜落，而三好一成沒辦法看到斑鳩三角的表情。

「かず把眼睛閉起來。」

他知道自己應該照做，卻在提起身子的剎那將原本乖巧闔下的眼簾給悄悄張開，清楚看見斑鳩三角逆光的輪廓襯著冬夜與遠方攤位的微弱亮燈，耳廓的豔紅蔓延到面頰，似乎連眼尾都沾染上了一點——但若是斑鳩三角張開了雙眼，或許也能看到與這樣相差不多的景象吧。

三好一成偷偷地笑了起來，他想他內心猶疑不定的情感已經不言而喻，只需要完整的將自己託付給對方就好了。雙手環在斑鳩三角因為沒有圍巾而冰冷的脖頸上，閉起雙眼承接意料之內的吻。

仍然待在口袋裡頭的籤究竟是不是大吉，已經不是三好一成這時候需要在意的事了。

後話／  
一成：「嗚哇、我的籤是吉！還好すみ有抽到大吉！」  
三角：「嗯？我是抽到小吉耶～」  
一成：「......咦？？？？！」

**Author's Note:**

> 早午晚安，這裡是細胞～～  
> 謝謝CWT53來攤上拿無料的、以及看了這篇網路版的大家！  
> 這篇文是趕稿日前勉強趕出來的，本來只有要寫個一千結果直接爆了三倍xDDD  
> 雖然今天是聖誕節卻發了新年參拜！自己滿喜歡這篇裡面他們相處的安定感，如果大家也能喜歡就太好了(*´ω｀*)  
> 謝謝看到這裡，大家聖誕快樂>///<！


End file.
